


Stuck in the Middle With You

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Novigrad Trash Party, Other, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Ciri falls into the hands of Whoreson Junior and his gang.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cyprian Wiley | Whoreson Junior, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Other(s)
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247





	Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt for clowns. I will leave it as an exercise for the viewer whether this is a kinktober or a whumptober. Or, why not a little bit of both?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
